CAKE!
by The Blue Seeress
Summary: we all love cake. cake is good. this is about how much the g-boys love cake. pg13 for some language and violence.


My very first fic written on my new laptop. sheer randomness that goes with the picture on the background, which can be veiwed on my website http://www.gundamw-ronin-anonymuos.freeservers.com/photo.html  
  
trust me, you'll know which one it is when you're done reading. foreign language translations at bottom. and guess what? i don't own gundam wing.  
  
  
Cake  
  
  
(Duo prowls down hallway of safe house)  
  
Duo: *sniffs air* Yessss, my precious. Closer we are, we can sssssmell it.  
  
Quatre: *sticks head out door* Duo? Daijoubo ka?  
  
Duo: Aack! *spins around* Don't scare me like that!  
  
Quatre: What are you doing?  
  
Duo: Can't you smell it?  
  
Trowa: *comes out behind Quatre* ...?  
  
Quatre: I don't know what he's talking about, Trowa *inhales* I don't smell anything either.  
  
Duo: *shocked* Do both of you have wooden noses? I can't believe you don't smell it!  
  
Quatre: Smell what?  
  
Duo: *drools slightly* Caaaaaaaaaaaake. There's cake somewhere in this safehouse.  
  
Wufei: *comes down hall* Masaka. There can't be any cake in here.  
  
Trowa: ...?  
  
Wufei: Because the baka doctors wouldn't deliberately put Maxwell on sugar high.  
  
Duo: O.O You understand him?  
  
Wufei: *sneers* Of course.  
  
Duo: And here was me thinking only Quatre....*nose twitches* It's CLOSER! *eyes gleam*  
  
All others: O.O  
  
Duo: Musssst find cake! *sprints down hall*  
  
Others: O_o' *run after him*  
  
Quatre: Maybe it's one of their experiments.  
  
Wufei: Put Maxwell on sugar rush and see what happens?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: Yeah, they should have done it in an OZ base.  
  
Wufei: Good point.  
  
(all arrive in the hall and stop dead)  
  
Wufei: Yuy? Where did you get that?  
  
Duo: CAKE!! Cakecakecakecakecake CAKE! *pounces on Heero*  
  
Heero: *dodges* Omae wa bakabakashii, Maxwell! You almost made me drop it!  
  
Quatre: Are those real strawberries, Heero?  
  
Trowa: ...?  
  
Heero: Yes, Quatre they are real strawberries, and Trowa, I found it in the cockpit of Wing.  
  
Duo: *pauses pursuit of cake long enough to whine* Does everyone understand him but me?  
  
Wufei: Probably. Are we going to eat the cake or not, Yuy?  
  
Quatre: Is it safe?  
  
Heero *dodges Duo again* I tested a small piece of it.  
  
Wufei: And then?  
  
Heero: And then I waited for the computer to tell me the results.  
  
Wufei: And then?  
  
Heero: And then the computer told me it was normal cake.  
  
Wufei: And then?  
  
Heero: And then I took it here.  
  
Wufei: And then?  
  
Quatre: *evil zero glint in eyes* NO!! NO AND THEN!!!  
  
Trowa: ... *goes off*  
  
Duo: *pauses pursuit of cake again* Where's he going?  
  
Heero: He said he would get plates.  
  
Duo: Yosh! So we are going to eat it!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Wufei: I shall retrieve an honorable weapon to divide the pastry. *stalks off towards bedroom*  
  
Duo: Come on, Hee-chan! Just a little piece!  
  
Heero: Maxwell if you make me drop this.....  
  
Quatre: *pulls out notepad*  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu!  
  
Quatre: *marks on pad* That makes it 2,387,926,123 times he's said that.  
  
Duo: O.O You've been keeping track?  
  
Quatre: ^-^ Yep!  
  
Trowa: *walks in with plates*  
  
Quatre: Thank you, Trowa.  
  
Wufei: *enters with smallest katana from a samurai collection* This shall do justice to the cake.  
  
Duo: Now let's eat it! *jumps for cake*  
  
Heero: Baka Maxwell!!  
  
Quatre: I actually agree with Duo, it smells really good!  
  
Wufei: *thinks* I shall cut this cake so that I will have the largest piece and offer part of it to Nataku!  
  
Trowa: *reaches up and gets some icing on his finger* *licks it off*  
  
Duo: *notices* That looks incredibly wrong.  
  
Trowa: Hm...yum. Buttercream.  
  
Duo: O_O He SPOKE!!! YATTA!!  
  
Wufei: YAAH! *whips out knife and attacks cake*  
  
Cake: *explodes*  
  
All: AAAAHHH!!! *fly to all ends of room*  
  
(and as the smoke clears, a figure steps out from where the cake was)  
  
Figure: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Heero: NO!!! MASAKA!!!!  
  
Duo: How did she fit in the cake!  
  
Quatre: *sees large, red button reading "In Case of Relena, Push Button"* To push? Or not to push?  
  
Wufei: SHINE ONNA!! *lunges at her with knife*  
  
Relena: *dodges* HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Trowa: ...!  
  
Quatre: But I don't know if I should Trowa....I'm so confused!  
  
Wufei: *attempts to yank knife out of wall* Push the damn button!  
  
Trowa: ...! *pushes the button*  
  
(anti-ballistic missils fire from all point of room and hit Relena)  
  
Relena: *explodes messily*  
  
Trowa: ^_^  
  
Quatre: O_O  
  
Heero: ^_^  
  
Wufei: X_X *still trying to pull knife out*  
  
Duo: o_o *runs finger over cake splattered on wall and licks it off* Yum! *begins devouring cake off wall*  
  
Others: *stare* *shrug* *join in*  
  
THE END! Please review! My muses will bless you!  
  
Japanese:  
  
Daijoubo ka?: Are you ok?  
Masaka: Impossible/It can't be  
Omae wa bakabakashii: You're an stupid moron  
Yosh!: Alright!  
Omae o korosu: I will kill you  
Baka: Idiot  
Yatta: In this case, He did it! Can also mean I/you/she/it/they/we did it!  
Shine: Die!  
Onna: Woman 


End file.
